


Regenreden

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rain, Slash, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draußen Regen, drinnen reden. <span class="small">(And it's not just the rain which is falling ...)</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Regenreden

**Author's Note:**

> Der Regen der letzten Tage hat mich zum Schreiben inspiriert. Es ist kitschig geworden. #sorrynotsorry

***

 

 _Platsch!_ Wieder schlug ein Regentropfen gegen die Fensterscheibe.

 _Platsch!_ Noch einer.

 _Platsch!_ Und noch einer.

So ging das schon seit Stunden. Der Himmel hatte sich am Nachmittag verdunkelt und seitdem nicht mehr aufgeklart. Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen und lediglich ein paar Blitze erhellten von Zeit zu Zeit den Himmel.

Thiel saß in seinem Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa und beobachtete dieses Schauspiel gedankenverloren.

Er mochte das. Zuhause zu sein, warm und geborgen, während draußen der Sturm tobte und die Blitze die Regentropfen an der Fensterscheibe so zum Glitzern brachten wie lauter kleine Juwelen. Allerdings nur eine Sekunde lang – im nächsten Augenblick waren es schon wieder schlichte kleine Wassertropfen, die einer nach dem anderen auf das Glas trafen, um in den immer gleichen Bahnen nach unten zu rinnen, als würden sie darum wetten, wer als erster den Rahmen erreichen konnte.

„Mit oder ohne Sahne?“, fragte eine Stimme da und Thiel löste seinen Blick vom Fenster und drehte sich stattdessen zu Boerne um, der lächelnd im Türrahmen stand. Seine Haare waren noch etwas feucht und unordentlich, weil der Platzregen sie vorhin beide überrascht hatte. Das war auch der Grund gewesen, weshalb Boerne noch kurz zu sich rüber gegangen war, um sich ein frisches T-Shirt zu holen – ein neues Hemd hätte sich laut seiner Aussage um diese Uhrzeit sowieso nicht mehr gelohnt. Bei der Gelegenheit hatte er dann auch direkt mal seine neue Kaffeemaschine ausprobiert. Eins von diesen neumodischen High-Tech-Dingern, die Boerne ganz besonders faszinierten und natürlich nicht nur Kaffee kochen konnten, sondern auch Kakao. Aus dem Grund gab es nun für sie beide eine Tasse und wenn Boerne mit der Maschine auch nur annähernd so gut umgehen wie angeben konnte, dann musste der Kakao wirklich fantastisch sein.

„Mit“, antwortete Thiel. Boerne nickte, kehrte um und kam wenige Sekunden später mit zwei gefüllten Tassen wieder, aus denen nur die Sahnezipfel hervorlugten, und einer Wolldecke, die er sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

Erst hatte er Boerne ja für verrückt erklären wollen, dass der mit ihm mitten im Sommer heiße Schokolade trinken wollte. Aber dann hatte er sich gefragt, wem sie eigentlich versuchten, etwas vorzumachen … Die Temperaturen lagen unter zehn Grad, Sonnenschein war eine reine Traumvorstellung und schwimmen konnte man allerhöchstens im eigenen Garten, nachdem dieser vom Regen überflutet worden war.

Und jetzt, wo Boerne ihm mit den Worten „Hier, bitte“ eine der Tassen in die Hand drückte und ihm der vertraute, süße Geruch in die Nase stieg, fragte er sich, wie er das jemals für eine schlechte Idee hatte halten können.

„Nehmen Sie meine auch mal kurz, bitte.“ Boerne reichte ihm seine Tasse und Thiel stellte sie zusammen mit seiner eigenen auf dem Tisch neben ihm ab, weil das doch noch ziemlich heiß war. Währenddessen nahm Boerne sich die Decke und faltete sie auseinander. Am Ende ließ er sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder und platzierte sie sorgfältig und gleichmäßig verteilt auf ihren Beinen. Kuschlig war's. Schön kuschlig. Kuschlig schön.

„So?“ Thiel schaute den anderen fragend an und als dieser nickte, griff er nach der Tasse und gab sie ihm vorsichtig wieder. Boernes Hände waren warm und angenehm und in ihm kribbelte es. Wobei er sich ehrlich gesagt nicht so ganz sicher war, ob Boernes Hände warm waren und deshalb so angenehm oder angenehm und deshalb so warm. Auf jeden Fall waren es Boernes Hände und vielleicht war genau das die Antwort.

Eine Weile saßen sie beide einfach nur da, tranken gemütlich ihre heiße Schokolade und schauten nach draußen. Verfolgten die Regentropfen am Fenster, die genau die gleichen Wege nach unten liefen wie eben schon. Es wirkte so, als hätte sich das Bild, das sich ihnen bot, seitdem kein bisschen verändert. Natürlich wusste Thiel, dass das nicht stimmte. Aber die Veränderungen waren eben so minimal, fügten sich so selbstverständlich in ihre Umgebung ein, dass sie im Großen und Ganzen überhaupt nicht mehr auffielen. Wie so oft im Leben. Es war fließend. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

Er musste über seinen eigenen, schlechten Wortwitz schmunzeln und als er zur Seite sah, traf sich sein Blick mit Boernes. Der schmunzelte auch, nur vermutlich nicht über denselben Gedanken wie Thiel.

„Sie haben da …“, sagte Boerne, vollendete den Satz allerdings nicht, sondern deutete stattdessen mit dem Zeigefinger auf Thiels Mundwinkel.

Oh. Schnell wischte er sich mit dem Pulloverärmel über seinen Mund. „Besser?“

Der andere schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter zu ihm, sodass sich jetzt sowohl ihre Beine als auch ihre Schultern berührten. Einen Moment lang schaute sie sich in die Augen, dann hob Boerne seine Hand und strich sanft mit dem Daumen über Thiels Mund. Ihm wurde schlagartig warm. Es fühlte sich an, als würde die heiße Schokolade jetzt nicht nur durch seine Speiseröhre, sondern auch durch seine Adern fließen. Die Berührung war bedächtig und langsam und gerade als Thiel dachte, Boerne würde sich nie wieder von ihm lösen, lächelte dieser leicht und ließ seine Hand zurück aufs Sofa sinken. Thiels Blick folgte der Bewegung und blieb an Boernes Hand hängen, die jetzt da lag. So nah an seiner eigenen Hand und seinen Gefühlen und Sehnsüchten. Und an seinen Gedanken, die er nur allzu gerne so kontrolliert steuern würde wie seine Finger, die sich nun mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe weiter vorwagten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht und die Distanz zwischen ihnen geschlossen hatten. Vorsichtig strichen ihre Finger aneinander entlang, erkundeten sich, bis sie sich ineinander verhakten und festhielten.

Niemand von ihnen sagte etwas. Beide schauten sie gebannt auf ihre Hände, die jetzt einfach so ineinander passten, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes gewollt. Wie ein weiterer Regentropfen am Fenster, der seiner unausweichlichen Bestimmung gefolgt war, den Rahmen zu erreichen.

„Weißt du, woran mich solche Regennächte immer erinnern?“, fragte er Boerne, ohne seine Augen von ihren Händen zu lösen – zu groß erschien ihm die Gefahr, dass es beim nächsten Hinschauen vielleicht nicht mehr wirklich sein könnte.

„Erzähl es mir.“ Boernes Worte klangen weich. Wie eine Einladung, ihm überhaupt alles zu erzählen, von der Krabbelgruppe bis zur Rente, oder wenn's sein musste die Steuererklärung.

„An die Abende bei meinen Großeltern, wenn es draußen gestürmt hat und ich bei meinem Opa auf dem Schoß saß. Er hat mir die tollsten Geschichten erzählt, die man sich als achtjähriger Junge nur vorstellen kann.“

Thiel musste bei der Erinnerung unwillkürlich lächeln. Und als sie sich endlich doch in die Augen schauten, lächelte Boerne auch.

„Das klingt sehr schön.“

„War es.“

Der andere fixierte nun die Tasse und seine Stimme war leise geworden. „Mir hat nie jemand Geschichten erzählt. Also … nicht so jedenfalls. Nicht für mich. Nicht … nicht meinetwegen, weißt du?“

Er sah betrübt bei dem Gedanken daran aus und Thiel musterte ihn nachdenklich.

Und dann fing er an zu erzählen. Einfach so. Boerne wegen. Seine allerliebste Lieblingsgeschichte von damals. Mit Piraten, die kein Abenteuer scheuten; mit Schiffen, die jedem Wetter trotzten; mit Plündereien für Gerechtigkeit und mit dem guten Ende, bei dem jeder bekam, was er verdiente. Mit Holzbeinen und Augenklappen, mit garstigem Lachen und dem Säbelkampf, bei dem er früher immer etwas Angst bekommen hatte. Natürlich war das inzwischen nicht mehr wirklich altersgerecht. Aber irgendwie wusste er, dass es gar nicht darum ging, _was_ er erzählte.

Boerne hörte ihm mit funkelnden Augen zu, lachte über lustige Stellen, zog eine mitleidige Grimasse, wenn es sich gerade ergab und tat ehrfürchtig an den besonders wichtigen Passagen.

Ihre Hände ließen sie dabei die ganze Zeit nicht los.

Und während draußen weiter der Regen prasselte, dachte Thiel, dass es wohl nur eine einzige Sache gab, die schöner war, als zu Hause zu sein, wenn draußen der Sturm tobte - nämlich bei Boerne zu sein, wenn draußen der Sturm tobte.

 


End file.
